1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and particularly, to a portable terminal configured to be open and closed in a sliding manner.
2. Background of the Invention
A portable terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the portable terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the portable terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In order to implement various functions of such multimedia players or devices, the multimedia player requires sufficient support in terms of hardware or software, for which numerous attempts are being made and implemented. For example, a user interface allowing users to easily and conveniently search for and select one or more functions is provided.
As the portable terminal is considered as a personal belonging, form factors are variously implemented so that selections according to each personality can be facilitated. The portable terminal has various types such as a bar type in which an input unit, an output unit, and a display unit are disposed on one body, a folder type in which one body is rotated to be open or closed with respect to another body, a swing type, and a slide type in which one body is performs a sliding motion with respect to another body thus to be open or closed.
Among these various types, the slide type is being spotlighted due to a simple opening operation, and a characteristic that a display unit is easily recognized by being always exposed to outside of the portable terminal. However, when increasing a sliding distance (stroke) in the slide type portable terminal, a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB), a means for electrically connecting two bodies to each other may be exposed to outside.